


Sunlight

by translucentCrucible



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Humanstuck, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucentCrucible/pseuds/translucentCrucible
Summary: You suspect your classmate is a vampire. You also have a massive crush on her.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

You suspect your classmate is a vampire. This creates two problems: One, you’ve agreed to study at her house; two, you have a massive crush on her. So, what will you do about it? After all, you landed yourself in this situation when you accepted Kanaya’s offer to study at her house.

Ever since she mentioned her family’s interest in it, you haven’t been able to shake the possibility. Your evidence is nearly nonexistent, and common sense tells you that she’s a normal human girl, but your sense is hardly common.

You stand on the sidewalk, staring at the dark façade while you mull over your problematic choices. The bricks painted inky-black makes you wonder if it ever bothers her to be the odd one out. Who knows; Kanaya might not be a vampire, but instead just a girl from an eccentric household. Her family has so far remained a mystery to you, but you have a feeling that you’ll learn something about them today. If worst comes to worst, you doubt a house full of vampires would disappear a sixteen-year-old on a planned study date.

Do you even want to know if Kanaya is a vampire, or did you fabricate this suspicion to minimize your infatuation with her? In any case, you’ve stared at her house longer than can be considered polite. You climb the short flight of stairs to the door and press the doorbell. No one answers, so you press it again. You specifically set time aside for her, so if this is how she’s going to be? Fine! You frown and turn to walk down the front steps.

KANAYA: Rose   


You screech and nearly fall down the stairs. It seems you’ve underestimated her, then. She stands in the doorway with a hand on the doorknob, looking at you curiously.

KANAYA: You Wanted To Come In Right   
KANAYA: Since You Said You Wanted To Study With Me   
KANAYA: Is That Still True Or   
ROSE: Yes.   
ROSE: May I?   


Kanaya nods and opens the door wider. You step over through the threshold and glance around the entry hallway briefly. It’s nice, if especially dim—and dramatically decorated. It’s almost as if her family decorated it to specifically follow the vampire aesthetic, as imagined by movie sets and Pinterest boards. Is this something a vampire would do, or is it simply the work of an eccentric family?

KANAYA: May I Take Your Coat   
ROSE: Yes, thank you.   


Okay, Rose, don’t lose your shit just because her hand nearly touched your own. You hand it to her and she hangs it up among the other outerwear items on a coat rack. Several of its other appendages(?) are occupied by her family’s items, including a hat and scarf alongside an excessive number of coats.

She gestures toward the archway, which leads to what you assume is her living room. Its walls are decorated with both photography and paintings, and each sofa and chair is home to no less than three beautiful throw pillows. Some are tasseled, and some aren’t, but each one is also embroidered in some way. Two chairs stand across from the couch—separated by a shiny, antique-looking coffee table—perpendicular to the fireplace. You choose the chair furthest from the fireplace. Kanaya takes a seat on the sofa.

KANAYA: Is It Cold Out   
KANAYA: Im Just Asking Because You Were Wearing A Coat   
ROSE: A little, but I mostly like how coats look.   
KANAYA: I Can Appreciate That   
KANAYA: Its A Shame You Got Cold At All Though   
KANAYA: If I Had Known I Would Have Been So Much More Keenly Watching The Front Door   


You’re drawn to a photo on the mantle, showing Kanaya with whom you presume to be her family—yet more evidence in favor of a human existence, (debatably) unfortunate for you.

ROSE: So, you have a family?   
KANAYA: Well Yes   
ROSE: That’s a lovely picture of you and them on the mantle.   


You place your personal copy of Dracula on the coffee table. The school copies were well-worn, yellowed, and... to be honest, you’ve had the book at home for awhile.

ROSE: How old were you when it was taken?   
KANAYA: Hm About Thirteen Or So If I Remember Right   
KANAYA: The Man Beside My Mother Is My Older Brother Not My Dad   
ROSE: How interesting.   
ROSE: Well, how much have you read since class?   
KANAYA: None Actually   
ROSE: Funny. Me too.   
KANAYA: Its A Good Story I Suppose But I Tend To Prefer More   
KANAYA: Ah   
KANAYA: Recent Vampire Literature   
ROSE: That’s nice.   
KANAYA: Yes   
KANAYA: More Specifically I Prefer To Read Novels Written By Vampires Themselves Which Obviously Avoid The Tropes You Can Find Within The Likes Of Dracula   
KANAYA: But In Draculas Case The Titular Character Was Fucking Awful In Real Life So Im Not Upset About This Book Specifically Even Though The Book Itself Gets Several Things Wrong About Vampirism   
ROSE: You’re very interested in this, aren’t you?   
KANAYA: Oh Yes For Sure   


Her eyes meet yours. Is it weird that you can’t look away? You don’t care because your heart flutters at her awkward little smile.

Wow, you need some air.

ROSE: If you’ll excuse me, I need to text my mom.   
KANAYA: Thirsty   
ROSE: ...What?   


WHAT?

KANAYA: Are You Thirsty   


You laugh nervously.

ROSE: Sure.   
KANAYA: I Will Get Us Glasses Of Water If Thats Okay   
ROSE: Yes, that’s okay.   


You watch Kanaya leave.

She disappears through the arch and you unlock your phone to check your messages. Okay, okay, keep it together. You will stop being such a disaster as soon as she comes back because you are not going to fuck up your first hangout with Kanaya. Yes, she’s your crush, but you know better than to lose your shit over a little shared eye contact. So, that’s enough of that. Forcing yourself to calm down, you open the text conversation between yourself and your mom. The normalcy of it all dulls your feelings, unlike verbal interactions, which send you into an uncontrollable rage.

TT: I’m texting you to tell you that I’m at Kanaya’s house, like I said I would be.   
TT: I know you have a tendency to forget these things.   
TG: dont say i cant worry bc i always have a reason to worry!!   
TG: part of being your mom   
TG: but i wont disagree on the forget ful part bc it can be a little hard w/ all the stress a mother finds herself under.. you understand naturall i’m sure :)   
TT: Oh, please. I’m basically an adult.   
TG: agree to diagree but i will trust ur judgement sweetie   
TG: *disager   
TG: lol *disagree   
TT: I am begging you to turn on autocorrect if it helps you.   
TT: And are you going to continue with the sarcastic jabs at my adolescence?   
TG: noooo nothing sarcastic here dont worry   
TT: Regardless, I have to cut this conversation short.   
TT: See you later.   
TG: anytime sweetie!!! love u   


Ugh. You slip the phone back into your pocket, accept a glass of water from Kanaya, and smile daintily.

ROSE: You’re so accommodating, Kanaya.   
ROSE: I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that you drink finer things than water.   
KANAYA: Well I Do Like Tea A Lot   
KANAYA: And Smoothies   


Damn. She’s not going to crack, is she?

Another point in the ‘not a vampire’ category, then.

ROSE: I was just texting my mom.   


Kanaya sits down, holding her glass in both hands, which is startlingly adorable.

KANAYA: I Think You Mentioned That   
KANAYA: Is Something Wrong   
ROSE: No, I was just making conversation.   


She nods.

KANAYA: So Should We Talk About Dracula Now   
ROSE: Probably.   
KANAYA: Do You Sometimes Daydream About Vampires Rose   
KANAYA: Real Ones   


Oh?

KANAYA: Or Wish You Knew One   
ROSE: Sometimes.   
KANAYA: Haha Me Too   


The dull thump of footsteps draws your attention from the conversation. It seems to be coming from deeper within the house, and you find yourself unsure if she mentioned if she was alone or not.

ROSE: Kanaya, who’s that?   
KANAYA: Thats My Older Brother   
???: Kanaya, d9 we have a visit9r?  


Kanaya scurries out into the hall. You follow her slowly, but pause at the doorway.

KANAYA: Yes My School Friend Rose Is Here To Study With Me   
KANAYA: You Dont Need To Come In Or Anything We Were Quite Busy Since We Are Just Studying   
???: I understand.   
???: I d9n’t remem6er y9u menti9ning this earlier, actually. Next time, tell me in advance? I th9ught M9m was h9me. 6ut in any case, I’ll be upstairs, s9 just let me kn9w if either 9f y9u need anything.   
KANAYA: Yes Kankri  


Kanaya steps backward and nearly collides with you.

KANAYA: Rose   
ROSE: Kanaya.   
KANAYA: Are You Okay   
ROSE: I’m fine; I’m just not used to the intricacies of sibling life.   
KANAYA: Sometimes I Forget Not All Of Us Live In Such Busy Households But Please Dont Stand Directly Behind Me   
ROSE: Of course.   
ROSE: And actually, your house is pretty quiet.   
KANAYA: Its Usually A Lot Busier Actually Especially When Moms Home   


You both settle back into your seats and begin reading passages to each other, switching who reads every couple of pages. Every time you stop to take a breath, you feel her eyes on you. It’s probably nothing but the human propensity toward turning one’s focus to movement, but still... The hour passes like this, in this weird limbo of will-you-won’t-you, stolen glances, and strategic sips of water to hide the traitorous grin that tries to betray you once in a while, when you remember how cute Kanaya is.

ROSE: Okay, that’s page fifty. I think we can stop here, unless you want to keep going?   
KANAYA: No I Think We Can Stop   
ROSE: It’s a little boring.   


Silence blankets the room like snow. You lean in closer, waiting for her to speak.

KANAYA: So Do You Want To Do This Next Week   
ROSE:   
KANAYA: What   
ROSE: Sounds great!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
ROSE: I’ll tell my mom when I get home.   
KANAYA: This Was Very Fun   
KANAYA: See You Around Then  


She smiles. This is just the beginning, isn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

At the top of the stairs, you gauge Mom’s ability to process information at the late, late hour of eight in the evening. Usually her worst hours are between seven and two in the morning, at which point she finally falls asleep.

ROSE: Mom.   


Mom sort-of startles at your voice and looks up toward you. You can’t smell it, but you know she’s been drinking, as you’ve come to expect.

MOM: come down her rose i havent seen you all day   
MOM: *here   


You hope the mix of anxiety and repressed rage you feel doesn’t show.

MOM: what?   


Deep breath. Don’t lose your cool.

ROSE: That’s because I went to a friend’s house.   
MOM: oh her what was her name again   
MOM: krayon>?? kanyanya? i’m going to call her nya lol   
MOM: kan nya nya   
ROSE: Stop that.   
MOM: lol   
ROSE: I’m going to her house again on Saturday.   
MOM: is that a good or bad thing   
ROSE: Good.   
MOM: are u okay?   


Besides the obvious?

ROSE: I’m fine.   
MOM: i think you’re lying   


This is the reason why you don’t talk to her. Well, one reason.

ROSE: That’s my problem, then.   


She’d better not push the subject.

MOM: well if u want to talk about it i’ll be somewhere   
MOM: some where   
ROSE: I’m going to my room.   


You do what you say and disappear to your room. Locking the door would be preferable, but Mom is very insistent on invading your privacy whenever she wants. Much to her feigned confusion, this is why you hide several of your possessions.

In the relative solitude of your room, you try to take your mind off your confrontation with Mom by messaging Jade, who is miraculously awake and online.

TT: Jade, we need to talk.   
GG: good afternoon rose!   
TT: Sometimes I forget you’re six hours or so behind me.   
TT: Good afternoon.   
GG: well dont worry its not all bad   
GG: i totally like having all this time by myself   
GG: i have so many things to do anyway   
GG: it feels like ill never finish any of them sometimes though   
GG: but it is quite okay with me!!!!!!   
GG: oops looks like i got a little carried away talking about myself!   
GG: sorry!   
TT: It’s fine.   
TT: I like listening to you.   
GG: oh youre so sweet rose but really! what did you want to tell me?   
TT: You might remember Kanaya, who I suspect to be a vampire?   
GG: i do   
TT: I went to her house to read Dracula for class.   
GG: oh my gosh youre reading dracula with kanaya..... sorry thats just so funny   
TT: It’s an amazing coincidence.   
TT: As I was going to say, she lives in a very conspicuous house.   
TT: The front, at least, is brick painted black, which I promise to take photos of next Saturday.   
TT: It’s an imposing façade.   
TT: Ironically, the blatant dark aesthetic inside and out make me think I’m barking up the wrong tree.   
TT: Do you think a vampire would decorate like that, or would it be too embarrassing?   
GG: maybe   
GG: some people arent so secretive   
TT: It could be a ploy to discourage suspicion.   
TT: What vampire would decorate like that, indeed.   
GG: i think whatever happens will be a surprise :)   
GG: you deserve to have friends even if theyre a vampire   
GG: i would to love to meet her   
TT: If I had her contact info I’d pass it along, but I only have her phone number.   
GG: rose...........   
GG: that IS contact info og my god   
TT: It would look bad if I gave you her phone number, though.   
GG: does she at least have a chumhandle?   
TT: If I knew, I’d tell you.   
TT: Giving it to you would be almost as bad as giving you her phone number, though.   
GG: okay i dont want to sound mean but youre being a little ridiculous   
GG: not on the phone number thing though because i think that is reasonable   
GG: have you considered introducing me to her?   
GG: let me in!!!!!! :)   
TT: *sigh*   
TT: In that case, I will talk to her at school on Monday.   
TT: With any luck, it will be safe to exchange chumhandles next Saturday.   
GG: if shes crush/friend material she will understand!   
GG: i promise!   
TT: Hm. I’ll think about it.   
GG: im not kidding!!!   
GG: if im not talking to kanaya by saturday i will crawl through the screen and bite you   
TT: You’ve been taking notes from Becquerel.   
GG: duh hes basically my legal guardian since grandpa doesnt really do anything   
TT: How is the old man, anyway?   
GG: um the same as usual   
GG: mostly hes a reminder that everyone dies eventually   
TT: Mom makes me feel similarly at times.   
GG: i think your mom is a lot more active than grandpa   
TT: If I turn out like she does, you have my permission to take me out back and shoot me.   
GG: ha ha...   
GG: anyway!!!!!!   
GG: moving on!!!   
GG: ask kanaya if shes ever had a near death experience   
GG: i read that you have to die before becoming a vampire....   
GG: or something like that   
GG: it reminded me of stuff about vengeful spirits   
GG: like it has to be a violent death i think   
TT: I’ve read about this before.   
TT: So is vampirism hereditary or is it caused by some ritual?   
GG: no clue!   
GG: i didnt see anything about it   
TT: I’m going to tell Kanaya I nearly fell off one of the house’s exterior staircases.   
TT: I think that counts as a violent, unnatural death.   
GG: does it though?   
TT: You’re right. I’ll hold off on it and think of something better.   
TT: I would hate it if she got suspicious of me.   
TT: I think I’m going to call her now.   
GG: good luck!!   


You’re a little apprehensive about calling Kanaya at this hour, if you’re being honest. If she doesn’t pick up, what will you leave as a voicemail? No, you’ll send a text. You really don’t want to be put on the spot.

It’s already pitch-black outside, but you look out the window anyway. You promised Jade you’d call her, so there’s no point in trying to avoid it. Plus, Kanaya likes you. You sit on your bed and fidget with the blanket while you wait for her to answer.

KANAYA: Hello   
ROSE: Are you free to talk?   
KANAYA: Yes I Am   
KANAYA: One Moment Im Closing The Door   
KANAYA: Certain Family Members Are Known To Eavesdrop   
ROSE: I’m all too familiar with that.   
ROSE: I called to ask if you have a chumhandle I could add. I’ve found it more reliable than texting at times.   
KANAYA: I Dont Have A Pesterchum Account But I Have Trollian   
ROSE: Those two are compatible, actually, although I have no idea why that is.   
ROSE: Lucky for us, though.   
ROSE: Assuming you’re fine with me pestering you.   
ROSE: I’m tentacleTherapist.   
KANAYA: Im grimAuxiliatrix And I Will Add You Right Now As Soon As My Laptop Turns On   
KANAYA: My Friend Says It Has Updog But Refuses To Explain It And Im Going To Assume That Isnt A Good Thing Or Shes Trolling Me   
ROSE: I think updog is a neutral concept.   
ROSE: Also, a meme.   
KANAYA: As Long As Updog Doesnt Break My Laptop Im Okay With It   
ROSE: How old is it?   
KANAYA: My Laptop   
ROSE: Mine is three, but I think it will be a couple more years before it begins to age as unattractively as technology always does.   
KANAYA: Ive Had This One Since I Was Ten   


You’ve gone through a couple of laptops since that age, but six years isn’t that bad.

ROSE: Oh, so it’s on the older side.   
ROSE: That makes sense.   
KANAYA: It Was Kankris When He Went To University In The Mid Two Thousands   
KANAYA: I Still Really Like It And Refuse To Part With it   


That makes it around double your first estimation. How is it even running? You look outside again. If you turned off the light, could you see the treeline?

KANAYA: Are You Still There   
ROSE: I am.   
ROSE: It’s getting dark earlier than I like.   
KANAYA: It Is   
ROSE: I don’t know if you like the outdoors much, but I like going on walks through the woods.   
ROSE: It’s going to be too cold to do that soon.   
KANAYA: I Used To Be Very Outdoorsy But Not So Much These Days   
KANAYA: I Grew Up In Arizona And Would Wander For Miles In The Desert Which Was Foolish Because Of The Dehydration And Heatstroke Risks But To Be Fair I Was Quite Young And Not Very Knowledgeable About That   


Did Kanaya die in Arizona? This is worth investigating at a later date.

ROSE: Well, it seems you survived.   
KANAYA: Yes   
KANAYA: Also It Seems My Laptop Is Ready So I Will Log In   


The gentle clunk of her phone being set on a hard surface followed by the sound of loud keys blasts your ears. You put your phone on speaker and turn the volume down. Kanaya’s typing continues for an unusually long time, pausing only once or twice, after which she picks up the phone as loudly as she put it down.

KANAYA: Sorry That Took So Long My Password Is Sixty Six Characters Long   
KANAYA: But I Am In Trollian Now And Im Adding You   
ROSE: One moment.   
ROSE: I’ll do the same for you.   


Adding Kanaya’s trolltag makes it appear in your trollslum, a previously unused feature for you.

GA: Hello This Is Kanaya Is This Rose   
TT: The one and only.   
KANAYA: Lets Talk Solely Online Now Please   


Kanaya hangs up.

GA: Hi Again Rose   
TT: Did I do something wrong?   
GA: No I Just Hung Up   
GA: Holding My Phone Like That Was Getting Difficult   
GA: Why   
TT: It was very abrupt.   
GA: I Try To Keep Up With Whats Considered Good Manners But Sometimes It Eludes Me   
GA: On An Unrelated Note And With An Apology For Absconding Twice So Abruptly I Need To Take My Nightly Pills And Turn In For The Night   
TT: I probably should, too.   
GA: We Can Be Pill Pals   


Oh. Was this all it took to become her friend? You estimated it would take at least a month, but maybe Jade was right about Kanaya. She might not always play her cards so close to her chest, unlike you. It seems freeing in a way you don’t think you will ever be able to tolerate.

TT: I think I would love nothing more.   
TT: So, does this mean we’re friends?   
GA: Well I Hope We Arent Enemies Because I Just Gave You My Trollian :)   


Friendship! Jade’s demand pops to the forefront of your brain. You aren’t as worried about Kanaya interpreting it maliciously like you were before. With a little pause to consider your words, you begin typing again.

TT: And one more question: May I pass your handle along to a friend of mine named Jade?  
TT: She’s very friendly and wants to meet you in a strictly platonic way.   
GA: Oh So You Talk About Me To Other People   
TT: Yes.   
TT: In a positive way, of course.   
GA: Well Thats Nice But Wow I Am A Little Startled To Be Honest   
GA: Im Not Used To That Kind Of Attention But I Appreciate It I Think   
GA: I Dont Mean To Be Presumptuous But I Would Like To Think I Have A Positive Impact On Others So Thank You I Think   


It seems you will be safe from Jade’s wrath.

TT: When you get around to it, her chumhandle is gardenGnostic.   
GA: Well I Would Like To Get To Know Her   
GA: I Think Friends Of Friends Should Also Be Friends   
GA: Also I Really Do Need To Get Ready For Bed And Promptly Collapse Onto A Heap Of Unfinished Sewing Projects And Dream Nightmares Of Alien Worlds   
TT: Goodnight, then.   
GA: Goodnight Rose   
TT: I’ll see you on Monday.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii... better late than never, as they say...
> 
> have a nice day :)
> 
> update: added a sentence that i somehow forgot to write!!!


	3. (Intermission)

GA: This Is Jade Correct   
GG: yes it is!   
GG: and you must be kanaya   
GG: obviously! since we are talking   
GA: Yes I Am Kanaya And Its Good To Meet You   
GA: What Time Zone Are You In   
GA: Just Curious   
GA: I Dont Want To Keep You Awake Or Anything   
GG: im five hours behind you so theres no need to worry   
GG: but i do sleep a lot in the day   
GA: Five Hours Behind Me Would Put You In   
GA: Hm   
GA: Do You Live Outside The United States   
GA: I Am Not That Familiar With Which Country Is In Each Time Zone   
GG: im not sure what country my island belongs to....   
GG: it never really comes up!   
GG: its just me and grandpa   
GA: What Is That Like   
GA: I Feel Lonely Sometimes Even In My House Which Is Incredibly Large   
GA: It Can Be Alienating To Have Such A Unique Family For Instance   
GG: well i get lonely too   
GG: a lot actually   
GG: which is why im so grateful for my friends!   
GG: and my dog bec doesnt hurt either :)   
GG: some of my friends might imply that i was raised by wolves actually!   
GG: which isnt the case.   
GA: Ha Ha   
GA: Yes Friends Are The Best Remedy For Loneliness   
GA: I Hope We Can Be Friends   
GG: me too!   
GA: It Would Do Us Good I Think   
GA: I Hope That Isnt Rude To Say   
GG: its not but its very honest   
GA: Good   
GA: I Like Being Both Of Those Things   
GA: Considerate And Honest   
GG: well i hope so!   
GG: i hope i am the same   
GA: Im Sure You Are If You Want To Be   
GG: so kanaya how did you meet rose   
GA: I Saw Her Off And On In Middle School And Ninth Grade But We Didnt Connect Until This Year In English Class   
GA: Reading Dracula By Bram Stoker As She May Have Mentioned   
GG: she did!   
GA: I Am Glad I Met Her Because Since Then Its Been Exciting To Get To Know Someone New   
GA: And Of Course This Extends To You Too   
GA: I Have Had Nearly The Same Friend Group As I Have Had Since I Was A Kid   
GG: oh me too with rose and my two other friends!   
GG: im really not sure how we met but the four of us became friends super quickly   
GG: it might have been on a game forum but im not really sure at this point   
GA: After Awhile The Details Blend Together   
GA: Its The Same With Me With A Couple Of My Friends   
GA: With Most Of The Others They Were The Children Of My Brothers Friends   
GA: I Wonder If My Brother Or Mom Remember How They Met Everyone After All This Time   
GG: who knows!   
GG: memory is a strange thing   
GG: one of my friends has a pretty spotty memory   
GG: forgetting things isnt necessarily bad but i keep little bands on my finger to remind me of things   
GG: falling asleep so often does something funny to your memory   
GA: There Was A Period Of Time Where Sleep Was A Myth To Me And When I Did Succumb To It It Was Bizarre And Frightening   
GA: I Would Wake Up Not Knowing What Was Real   
GG: was that scary???   
GA: At The Time But Now Its A Little Embarrassing   
GG: oh!   
GG: you dont have to talk about it if you dont want to   
GA: No I Like To Talk About These Kinds Of Things Even If It Is Uncomfortable   
GA: It Feels Like The Terms Of Use For A Friendship   
GG: ive never thought about it that way   
GG: its still intimidating   
GA: It Sounds Clinical When I Say It Like That But I Mean It In The Best Way Possible   
GA: I Would Rather Get The Worst Out Of The Way Than Let It Get Out Of Hand   
GA: Admittedly I Have Not Had This Opportunity With Rose Because I Am Very Shy   
GG: i think calling it the worst is maybe a little harsh   
GA: However I Put It I Feel Like Its Necessary To Not Keep Secrets   
GA: For Me At Least   
GA: I Do Have Them But They Make Me Uneasy   
GA: So I Like To Talk About It When The Opportunity Arises   
GG: that makes sense.   
GA: To Have Some Semblance Of Control   
GA: The Things I Keep To Myself Eat Away At Me Sometimes And Thats Why I Feel Lonely   
GA: I Probably Shouldnt Be Going This Far Into Depth On Our First Conversation   
GG: i think rose is the same in that regard   
GG: she has things she doesnt like to tell people   
GG: she only tells you if youre really really close and i dont want to betray her trust so i will let you learn that when she feels like its a good idea   
GA: That Makes Sense   
GG: i like you   
GG: so i think rose will too   
GA: That Makes Me Feel Better About Myself   
GG: and whatever you want to tell her, i think she will understand   
GG: or if she cant she will listen   
GA: Thank You   
GA: And I Look Forward To Speaking To You More   
GA: But I Think My Sister Is Making Dinner So I Should Go Downstairs And Keep Her Company   
GG: ok!!!   
GG: it was fun meeting you   
GA: Farewell Until Next Time   
GG: goodbye kanaya :)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see... for whatever reason, it's taking me a long time to run what *should* have been chapter three through the rewriting/editing process, so I wrote this little conversation to help pass the time. I hope you like it, because I haven't been sleeping well and coherency gets difficult after awhile :)
> 
> I would like to make it clear that I am not abandoning this fic!! I still have a lot planned and I don't intend to let it go! it will live in my head until I am done hehe. this is just a spell of writers'/editors block, along with my returning passion for gaming and original-ish writing.
> 
> anyhow, I'm semi-active on twitter, (@vegetables_3), as usual. see you until next chapter. 🥰


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of shattering glass snaps you from the silence you have enjoyed until now. With just a few hours left in the night, you assume you have to endure only a few hours of further disturbances until she turns in from the night. What you wouldn’t give for an enjoyable evening. You would complain to your friends, but they are all asleep—wait, Kanaya is still online. Maybe she can help you.

TT: May I stay awhile at your house after school?  


You may not be able to stay most of the night, but the distraction would soothe your nerves.

TT: No particular reason why.   
TT: I don’t intend to stay the night.   


Mom doesn’t care as long as you’re home by the time she wakes up.

TT: Midnight at most... I don’t want to overstay my welcome.   
GA: I Would Love That So I Will Ask Mom   
GA: A Moment Please   


You wait.

GA: Mom Says Okay   
GA: We Will Be Fending For Ourselves For Dinner But Thats The Usual Here Since The Elder Members Of The House Have Dietary Restrictions   
GA: We Can Order Takeout   
GA: A Platonic Dinner Date   
GA: Speaking Of Dietary Restrictions Do You Have Any   
GA: Allergies Or Otherwise   
GA: We Can Accomodate For Anything   
TT: I’m lactose intolerant, if that’s what you mean.   
TT: However, I do still eat dairy products when they are presented to me.   
GA: I Am Also Similarly Challenged So I Understand   
TT: May I ride home with you as well?   
TT: I can’t drive yet.   
GA: Sure I Will Find You By The Lockers   
TT: See you tomorrow then.   


Going to a friend’s house is that easy?

Mom’s clumsy high-heeled footsteps interrupt your train of thought before it can begin. Reflexively you close Pesterchum and hurry off to bed to read a familiar novel until you become drowsy enough to let sleep take you.

❈

You aren’t fully awake until your face hits the keyboard in history class. Thankfully no one but Kanaya notices, since she sits in the back beside you. She’s become a familiar face in an otherwise torturous class. There is nothing worse than spending a month on Roman history and being forced to memorize the ‘important’ emperors and battles. You would go back in time to wipe it off the face of the earth if you had the opportunity to do so.

She escorts you to a round table in the lunchroom after class, populated by unpopular-looking youths not unlike yourself. Of course, you’ve seen them around the lunchroom before, but you never approached them out of a false sense of superiority, but said sense of superiority has been slowly rotting away. Kanaya, it seems, has cut it down.

Her four mysterious associates are a nerd, a tired boy in a dysphoria hoodie, a cute girl in a kitty hat, and a greasy jock you want to avoid interacting with. Kanaya takes her place in one of two empty chairs and you join her in the other.

KANAYA: This Is Rose   
KANAYA: Rose This Is My Second Best Friend And These Are My Friends Nepeta And Karkat   
KANAYA: And He Is Equius   


The kitty cat girl, Nepeta, leans in excitedly. Sollux simply glances at you before returning to whatever he is doing on his phone.

NEPETA: :33 < do you have a crush on kanaya  


You lean away to put a little distance between you and her.

KANAYA: Stop Being Nosy Its Rude And Inconsiderate   
NEPETA: :33 < im just curious   
KANAYA: Be Curious About Something Else   


Karkat pulls her hat off and throws it to Kanaya.

NEPETA: :33 < HEY!  


You feel out of place and don’t understand why they are acting like this. Frankly, it’s uncomfortable to watch. Even worse, how would you even try to break into this friend group without sharing whatever this is? You survey the table again. Sollux and the creepy jock, Equius, aren’t engaging in the hat theft and antagonism. At least you have something in common with them?

❈

You reach the end of the day with little fanfare, and you’re still on edge from your encounter at lunch. Despite the fact that it will be just you and Kanaya again, you’re nervous that she will expect something from you that you don’t understand. While you’re waiting, you distract yourself with a friend who wouldn’t platonically bully you at the lunch table.

TT: Update on the Kanaya situation  
TT: Have you spoken with her yet?   
GG: a bit!   
GG: shes nice   
TT: Agreed.   
GG: say hi to her for me   
TT: I will do that.   


A hand grips your shoulder.

KANAYA: Are You Ready   
ROSE: I am if you are.   
ROSE: Also, Jade says hello.   
KANAYA: I Will Take That As A Yes   
KANAYA: And Tell Her Hello For Me As Well   


She half-drags you through the locker bay and through the room between the main school building and parking lot, which you can only describe as an airlock. You don’t like to linger here.

The parking lot is bitterly cold, but Kanaya’s hand is warm. She ushers you inside of a minivan driven by who you assume is Kankri, but what catches your attention is Nepeta and Karkat in the middle back row. Cautiously, you climb between them into the far back seats. Kanaya follows you and buckles into the seat beside you.

KANKRI: Y9u must 6e R9se.   
ROSE: Yes, I am.   


All you can see of him is his sun hat. His entire body, for all you know, could be a giant hat with arms and legs. Why is he wearing a hat in a car? Is he that sensitive to sunburn that that would be necessary? Well, it’s not impossible, but at the risk of finding everything about Kanaya’s family indicative of vampirism, this is incredibly suspect.

Vampires are one thing, but being trapped in a car with Kanaya’s school friends may be a fate worse than death. You didn’t know you were going to be subjected to the otherness you bathed in at lunch again, and if you did, you might not have come at all.

KANAYA: Please Dont Torment Her Brother Dear   
NEPETA: :33 < yeah pawpa   


Wait, is Nepeta Kanaya’s niece? Kanaya starts texting you.

GA: I Should Have Told You The Details Of My Relation To Karkat And Nepeta Sooner   
TT: So you are their aunt.   
GA: Yes   
TT: I wasn’t expecting that.   
GA: No One Does   


Kankri leads the car at a snail’s pace across the parking lot. You hadn’t noticed until now how dysfunctionally it functions under end-of-the-day traffic, since you usually take a public bus to the closest stop to your house and then embark on the long trek home.

KANKRI: Are the f9ur 9f y9u 9kay 6ack there? It’s very quiet.   
KARKAT: YES.   
NEPETA: :33 < yes   
KANAYA: Yes   
KANKRI: Alright.   
KANKRI: D9 tell me if y9u change y9ur mind.   
KANAYA: Eyes On The Road   


He snorts.

KANKRI: Thank y9u f9r reminding me.   
TT: I don’t want to overstep my boundaries but is he okay to drive?   
GA: He Is Not Great But We Havent Died Yet   
TT: I see.   
GA: Try Not To Worry   
TT: Well, I trust him more than my mom.   
GA: Oh Dear   


When the torment ends, you conclude that men cannot (or should not?) drive, but you still hold the opinion that Mom would be worse.

The Maryam house’s foyer is a welcome sight, and Kanaya shows you to her room after you slip off your shoes and jacket. Her room is either slightly larger or about the same size as as yours, but the navigable space is considerably less thanks to the array of bookcases, furniture, and other items (such as a sewing machine) as well as several patterns peeking out from under a pile of half-finished projects on one of her two desks.

KANAYA: This Is My Room As You May Have Already Guessed   
KANAYA: You Can Touch Anything You Want As Long As You Dont Break It   
KANAYA: I Wont Be Mad   
KANAYA: Just A Little Sad   
ROSE: I will avoid that, I promise.   
KANAYA: I Planned To Reorganize My Room Before Halloween But Its Current State Makes It Easier To See Things   
KANAYA: Which I Thought You Might Like   
ROSE: I would, and I do.   
ROSE: You’ve done far more with your space than I have.   
ROSE: You do a lot of sewing, too, I see.   
ROSE: You mentioned it, but I didn’t realize its dominion over your life, which I assume it is?   
ROSE: In the most positive way possible.   
KANAYA: May I Show You Some Of My Recent Projects   
KANAYA: I Am About To Create A Mess   
ROSE: Do not worry.   
ROSE: I’ve made a few messes in my time on this earth.   


She rushes to uncover a sleeve-deprived blouse from the stack of unfinished items. It’s navy blue with golden stars printed across the fabric as either solid gold or diminutive outlines. The buttons are also stars made of what you guess to be resin and gold glitter.

KANAYA: I Like This The Most And I Want To Finish It Soon   
KANAYA: Ideally I Can Wear It This Week   
ROSE: Will it be long or short-sleeved?   
KANAYA: Long Since Its Autumn   
ROSE: Have you tried knitting?   
ROSE: I’ve knit a sweater or two in the past, but I can knit a mean scarf too.   
KANAYA: I Would Love To See Those Scarves But Only If They Promise To Not Say Mean Things To Me   


Her eyes bore into the core of your being.

KANAYA: I Am Trying To Be Funny   
ROSE: I know, and you are.   
ROSE: If you find yourself in need of a neck covering, message me.   
ROSE: It is almost Halloween, after all.   
KANAYA: Youre Referencing Vampires Arent You   
KANAYA: I Am Quite Safe   
ROSE: I never said such a thing, but I’m sure you are.   
ROSE: How do you feel about homework?   
KANAYA: Well I Guess We Should   
ROSE: That’s not very enthusiastic.   
KANAYA: Its Because I Dont Give A Fuck   
ROSE: Admirable.   
KANAYA: It Is A Heavy Burden   
ROSE: Do you want to talk about that?   
KANAYA: Maybe Over A Cookie   


You haven’t eaten a homemade cookie in several years. You baked a batch once. It wasn’t an ordeal, but it’s an hour you won’t get back. Maybe it’s more fulfilling when you do it for others.

KANAYA: There Are So Many   
KANAYA: You Wouldnt Be Imposing At All   
ROSE: Well, I can’t refuse that.   
KANAYA: Thank Goodness   


You wait in her room while she fetches a plate. In her absence, you check your messages, if only to catch any confused texts from Mom. There are no new messages from her or Jade, but Jade is still online.

TT: Update  
TT: She says hi.   
TT: Also, her brother should not be allowed near a car.   
TT: He was wearing a gigantic sunhat which did not do him any favors.   
TT: He nearly merged into another car.   
GG: cheese and rice   
GG: i think i want to drive a car   
TT: Me too, but not like that.   


Kanaya re-enters the room with a fancy little plate topped with five chocolate cookies arranged neatly on it. The plate looks old, with the benign cracks in its glaze that you notice up close. It’s pretty and you would like to hold it.

ROSE: These are lovely, Kanaya.   
ROSE: Did you bake these?   
KANAYA: My Brother Did Actually   
ROSE: Really.   
KANAYA: Yes   
ROSE: How refreshing.   
KANAYA: He Likes To Do Normal Things   
ROSE: Such as baking.   
KANAYA: That And Other Things Human Beings Tend To Do   
KANAYA: I Want To Be As Responsible As Him Someday   
ROSE: I don’t know him well, but that’s a reasonable goal.   


Kanaya eats half of a cookie in a single bite.

ROSE: What are you dressing as for Halloween, if you celebrate it.   
ROSE: Have you considered going as a vampire?   
KANAYA: Is This Because I Demolished This Cookie   
ROSE: No, no, you have an air of mystery that I think would work well with the general aesthetic.   
KANAYA: I Am Going As A Moth   
ROSE: For Halloween?   
KANAYA: Yes   
KANAYA: You Should Go As A Vampire   
ROSE: ...Me?   
KANAYA: Well Vampires Can Look Like Anybody   
KANAYA: Or Rather They Could If They Were Real   
KANAYA: If Only They Were   
KANAYA: If Vampires Were Real I Would Love To Meet One   


Her smile is as innocent as an angel’s. She’s hinting at something. You can feel it in your bones.

ROSE: I would as well.   
ROSE: But, costumes aside, I won’t be trick-or-treating this Saturday.   
ROSE: I envy those of us that can, since I live in the middle of nowhere.   
ROSE: Respectful envy, of course.   
ROSE: It will be difficult enough to walk home.   
KANAYA: How Far Out Of The City Do You Live   
ROSE: In the woodland.   
ROSE: I’m not sure if I even have neighbors.   
ROSE: If I do, I’ve never seen them.   
ROSE: The only building in sight is a laboratory I’ve never visited since it’s still quite aways away.   
KANAYA: If Its Perilous At Night Are You Absolutely Sure You Want To Stay So Late   
ROSE: It’s.. complicated, but yes, I am.   
KANAYA: Then Be Safe Tonight   
KANAYA: If You Change Your Mind Though Mom Would Not Disapprove   
KANAYA: Kankri Either   
ROSE: No, it’s fine.   
ROSE: My own mom likely won’t allow it, partially because she is frequently unavailable and partially because she’s overprotective of me.   
ROSE: I wouldn’t want her to freak out.   
KANAYA: I Dont Want To Question You But Doesnt She Already Know Where You Are   
ROSE: Oh, she doesn’t.   
ROSE: I’ve spent whole nights alone in the forest without trouble from her.   
ROSE: As long as I’m home by morning, she doesn’t care.   


Her eyebrows twitch.

KANAYA: Right  


How much would it hurt to stay out for one night to assuage Kanaya of her worries? Yes, Mom can cope, you decide. Her worries are hollow anyway. It irritates you how much it feels like a façade hiding her true anxieties about failing as a mother. Maybe rebelling would be good for the cat-and-mouse game you play with her. You will take Kanaya’s offer.

KANAYA: Are You Okay   
KANAYA: You Spaced Out   
ROSE: Oh, I am.   
ROSE: I’ve reconsidered and I will stay the night, if the offer is still on the table, that is.   
KANAYA: Thank You   
KANAYA: For Your Sake   
ROSE: The only problem is that I don’t have any of my nighttime supplies.   


Can you go a night without following your nighttime routine? Without it, you will probably be miserable tomorrow, and those effects will likely persist for several more days. Then again, it’s better than walking home in the dark. You’ve never even done that before, and there isn’t a single street lamp in sight to illuminate the road. What _would_ happen if you got lost, or tripped and fell? It’s scary to think about practically. Yes, you will stay with Kanaya, all future consequences be damned.

KANAYA: Its No Problem   
KANAYA: We Have Extra Toothbrushes And Things   
KANAYA: My Sister In Law Is Out Of Town But She Wouldnt Mind You Borrowing One Of Her Nightgowns   
ROSE: This is very generous.   
ROSE: I hope I can return the favor at some point.   
KANAYA: Its Not Necessary I Am Simply Doing This Because Its The Courteous Thing To Do   
KANAYA: There Is A Spare Mattress As Well That You May Use If You Are Not Comfortable With Staying In The Guest Room   
KANAYA: What If You Need A Glass Of Water In The Middle Of The Night   
ROSE: Don’t coddle me, then.   
KANAYA: Sure Well I Was Already Going To Show You The Rest Of The House   
KANAYA: But If You Want To Do Whatever That Is Okay Too   
ROSE: Sorry.   
ROSE: That was... very harsh of me.   
KANAYA: No Its Fine Dont Worry About Me   
ROSE: Really, I forget sometimes that words have meaning.   
ROSE: I won’t do it again.   
KANAYA: Thank You But I Can Handle Worse   
KANAYA: And I Understand Wanting To Figure Things Out For Yourself   
ROSE: I would like it if you showed me where everything is, actually.   
ROSE: Please disregard what I said a moment ago.   
KANAYA: Oh Oh I See   
KANAYA: Regardless I Should Give You The Quote Unquote Tour   


She escorts you from her room to briefly show you the doors of Karkat and Nepeta’s doors opposite hers. It must be awfully crowded to live with so many people. Let’s see... her mom, brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew. It’s more crowded than you’re used to.

You decide her house is as spacious as it is cramped. Despite its three levels, you would assume its living spaces would be better accommodated than they are. The family room, for instance, is a windowless room which is admittedly cozy. It’s sandwiched between the living room, dining room, kitchen, which overrides the cozy atmosphere with something more stifling. Why have both a living and family room when they are literally next to each other? They must be firmly attached to the concept, considering the overflow of artwork and furniture you’re beginning to expect to find in each room.

The dining room, for instance, would be roomier if not for the two long tables pressed end-to-end to create a space for ten people. With an extended family like Kanaya’s, it’s only practical to have these oversized accommodations, but what do they do when they have visitors such as yourself? Are there even more Maryams you haven’t heard of yet? Where do they keep coming from? Is this how vampire covens work? That in particular is a question you cannot ask.

ROSE: Is there anyone excluding your mom and sister-in-law who I have not yet met?   
KANAYA: No Thats Everyone   
KANAYA: Mom Should Come Home Late Tonight So You Wont See Her Until Tomorrow   
KANAYA: She Is On The West Coast Visiting Her Girlfriend   
ROSE: Oh, how lovely.   
KANAYA: It Is Isnt It   
KANAYA: You Wont See Meulin At All Unfortunately Since Shes Also Out Of Town Hunting With Her Dad   
ROSE: I’ve heard hunting is very loud.   
ROSE: Not to mention scary.   
ROSE: ‘Hunting accidents’ and all that.   
KANAYA: Exactly   
KANAYA: She Will Be Fine Though   
ROSE: Of course.   
KANAYA: She Has Interesting Stories From It   
KANAYA: I Think She Can Name Every Species Of Flora And Fauna In New York State And Has Seen It In Its Natural Environment   


Kanaya shows you the garden, which can only be accessed by the kitchen’s back door, and briefly tells you that her mom and brother’s rooms are on the top floor. Finally, she ends the tour at where you started: In front of her room. To the left, there is a door you hadn’t noticed before. Behind it is the guest room. It would have made more sense to show you this room first. She was probably saving the best for last. How sweet.

It must be close to dinnertime. Kanaya knocks politely on Karkat’s door and ducks her head into his room and says something you don’t catch. Nepeta also approaches silently from her room. You lean back against the wall, ready to watch the pseudo-siblings in action. Learning they were raised under the same roof takes away some of the pressure you felt at lunch.

NEPETA: :33 < alright whats all this then   
KANAYA: Please Dont Speak British At Me   
NEPETA: :33 < i want fries   
KANAYA: Good Start   


Karkat looks normal when he emerges from his room until he sees you. Then he hunches up and glares at you with an intensity you’ve never seen from someone who looks absolutely harmless.

KARKAT: WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING, I DON’T CARE.   
KANAYA: Dont Lie To Me   
KARKAT: FINE.   
KARKAT: I WANT FRIES TOO.   
ROSE: Nepeta, I heard that they’re called chips in the United Kingdom.   
NEPETA: :33 < nyahaha i am taking notes   
KANAYA: Please Dont Enable Her   
KARKAT: ACTUALLY, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE GOT GYROS?   
KARKAT: FOR TAKEOUT.   
KANAYA: September   
KARKAT: THEN IF YOU SUGGEST ANYTHING ELSE I’LL BITE YOU.   
NEPETA: :33 < awww   
KARKAT: WATCH OUT!   
KARKAT: YOU’RE FIRST.   
KANAYA: So Am I Next Then   
KARKAT: NO, BECAUSE YOU’RE NICE TO ME.   
NEPETA: :33 < im nice you you too   
KARKAT: I BET YOU KICKED ME IN THE WOMB.   
NEPETA: :33 < funny how i have no recollection of this   
NEPETA: :33 < dont cancers have a victim complex or something   
KARKAT: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!   


He looks like he’s about to pounce on her until he remembers you’re there. Nepeta does not hesitate. They fall to the floor in a tangle of flailing limbs. Should you be doing something? Is this something you should be interacting with?

KANAYA: Alright If That Is All I Am Texting Mom   
KANAYA: Do You Have Any Thoughts Rose   
ROSE: I’m open to new experiences.   


Kanaya shoos them to their rooms to steal their place, leaning against the wall casually, and taps away at her phone momentarily.

KANAYA: Mom Will Order It   
KANAYA: Now We Wait   


So you wait. Kanaya doesn’t make a move to relocate, and you’re too shy to ask why you are sitting alone in the wall because she seems pleased by the silence, but it makes you slightly uncomfortable. Vampiric perceptions of time, perhaps. You pass the time occasionally looking at your phone, remembering a short horror story you listened to, in which its protagonist becomes trapped in an elevator, and time stops around them until they starve to death, with time not resuming for it until many months later. Gruesome and anxiety-inducing, yes, but it exists far away from reality and is certainly not likely to occur in the hallway of your friend’s house.

Kanaya is the one who answers the door. Meanwhile, you wait halfway up the staircase. She yells for Karkat and Nepeta at a shocking volume as soon as the door closes. Her yell is closer to a scream. To add insult to auditory injury, you’re nearly trampled by the twins in the mad dash to the dining room.

At dinner, the food is good and you decide Kanaya’s cousins are tolerable—perhaps even likeable, in time. Nepeta goes nuts over the old pictures of Jaspers you uploaded to your phone (in case the originals were lost to Mom). Karkat, however, ignores everyone in favor of his phone.

After, you are whisked away and given a phone charger picked from a chaotic box of cords, batteries, and converters. Your poor phone needs it at this time of day.

KANAYA: By The Way I Am Having A Halloween Party And You Are More Than Welcome To Come If You Wish  
ROSE: I would love to.   
KANAYA: You Can Dress However You Wish Including Your Quote Unquote Vampire Costume   
ROSE: Thank you for your blessing.   
KANAYA: Some Of Our Friends Will Be There With Their Guardians In Varying Degrees Of Costume   
KANAYA: Ours Meaning Mine Karkats And Nepetas   
ROSE: Oh, with a little work, I think your friends can be mine as well.   
KANAYA: I Cant Wait For You To Meet My Ex Crush   
KANAYA: I Think You Might Get Along   
ROSE: I will catch a bus Saturday, then.   
KANAYA: Come Around Ten In The Morning Or Evening Because We Party From Dawn Until We Fall Asleep   
ROSE: Which is how late, on average?   
KANAYA: We Have Gone Until The Morning Of November First Three Years In A Row Now   
ROSE: Wow.   
KANAYA: Its Mostly Sitting Around Talking And Acting Silly   
ROSE: I can handle an all-nighter or two.   
ROSE: I look forward to it.   
ROSE: So, tell me about these friends of yours.   


She’s more than happy to. She gives you a laundry list of names: Sollux, who you’ve already met; Terezi, Sollux’s cheerfully depressed sister known for her habit of chewing on objects and an encyclopedic knowledge of Ace Attorney and the real-life legal system; Vriska, Terezi’s on-and-off girlfriend and housemate following her mother’s untimely death; Equius, Nepeta’s QPP, who is regarded as a creepy old-money jock by pretty much everyone else. You remember meeting him at lunch and nod solemnly. He gave you a bad feeling.

All of their parents, sans Equius’s, will be at the party. It makes you slightly nervous, but you will cope. You’re doing this for girls—specifically Kanaya, of course, and she doesn’t seem the type to invite you into an unwelcome environment. Well, not on purpose.

Not long after, she fetches you one of her sister-in-law’s nightgowns and a fresh toothbrush.

ROSE: Are you absolutely sure she won’t mind me borrowing this?   
KANAYA: Definitely  
KANAYA: Unless Youre Going To Set It On Fire Or Something   
ROSE: Never intentionally.   


❈

It’s late, and you’re growing unsurprisingly tired as the night carries on. Tomorrow is Tuesday, you remember, so you set an alarm on your phone. You haven’t had a sleepover in... ever. What a fun new experience. The only thing that you find confusing is you getting your own room; most media you’ve consumed has all parties involved in a single room, but what works for Kanaya works for you, too.

You plug your phone in and text Mom a quick goodnight with the added detail of you staying at Kanaya’s. Yes. That’s out of the way now.

You have never been an easy sleeper. You’ve been an insomniac since a young age, and a persistent mental ailment never let you rest, either. Sometimes you worry you’ll die at forty because you sleep so little. Even worse, you’re trying to fall asleep in an unfamiliar bed, which is the hardest feat of sleep you know of, and have had no experience with until now. Huddled under the covers for maximum darkness doesn’t do it for you, so you tumble out of the bed to fetch a glass of water.

Miraculously avoiding the numerous creaky spots houses—especially old houses—always have, you tiptoe downstairs, anxious to not wake anyone who is as sensitive a sleeper as you. You duck into the eclectic dining room, which is the only place you can access the kitchen by, but stop in your tracks when you hear quiet voices speaking. One voice is Kankri’s, you guess, but you don’t recognize the second. You strain to listen in.

KANKRI: S9meday very s99n, Kanaya is g9ing t9 6e an adult and she will make that decisi9n whether y9u 9r I appr9ve 9f it 9r n9t.   
??????: I never said she co+uldn’t.   
??????: What I meant, and pro+bably didn’t co+nvey as clearly as I co+uld have, is that it’s getting harder and harder to+ blend in in this mo+dern wo+rld, and o+f co+urse I wo+rry fo+r her fo+r that reaso+n.   
KANKRI: Yes, it’s hard t9 n9t draw attenti9n these days.   
??????: I want her to+ make her decisio+n wisely, since we do+n’t kno+w ho+w grim the next several decades might be.   
??????: Hm...  
??????: Hush, Kankri.   
KANKRI: Hm?   
??????: Who+ is there?   


You open the door slowly and peek inside.

KANKRI: What are y9u d9ing awake this late, R9se?  


He doesn’t sound upset, and looks surprisingly calm, considering you walked in on a private conversation.

ROSE: I came to fetch a glass of water.  


The woman he was speaking with looks similar enough to Kanaya for you to assume she’s her mom. She looks nearly identical to her, save for the subtle lines around her eyes suggesting an age of forty or so, rather than the chronologically likely sixty or older, and the swirling jade tattoos covering her arms and chest. She looks as unfazed by your transgression as Kankri.

??????: Go+ ahead, darling.   
??????: Glassware is in the no+rmal-sized cupbo+ard next to+ the sink.   


The kitchen is a nightmare to behold. There are several reasonably-sized cupboards above or below tiny ones that would be best-used for items rarely used or stockpiled herbs and spices. Some have glass doors that reveal pretty plates which you would think wouldn’t get regular use, but you remember the plate Kanaya brought cookies on. What mysteries do the plain cupboards hold within?

The rest of the kitchen also deals psychic damage. There are two fridges—one normal, and one tucked under the counter. The sink is separate from the rest of the kitchen and stands alone in front of the window. The garbage can is a small barrel? Lastly, why are the washing and drying machines here too? Doesn’t that do terrible things for the water temperature? What if someone wants to wash their hands without being scalded?

KANKRI: I’m g9ing up t9 6ed.   
KANKRI: G99dnight, M9m, and t9 y9u as well, R9se.   


Mother Maryam’s eyes are on you. You try to remember how to use a faucet.

ROSE: I’ll be going now.   
ROSE: Sorry for interrupting you, Ms. Maryam.   
ROSE: I didn’t hear anything.   
PORRIM: Please, call me Po+rrim.   
PORRIM: And sleep well, Ro+se.   
ROSE: Thank you.   


You return to the guest room, wide awake now. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. hiiii
> 
> 2\. 
> 
> 3\. if you want I am on twitter as vegetables_3 where I do nothing important and vaguely link chapters. alternately you have my tumblr @translucentcrucible where I do even less🥰
> 
> 4\. shoutout to my dear cas (ao3 @saltytolerance/twitter @bees4teens) for proofreading this chapter


End file.
